gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen 99
Carmen 99 is a mysterious and self-sufficient mercenary, known for gathering needed information, but also charging quite the hefty penny. Running into Van and Wendy quite often throughout their journey it seems to be that Carmen 99 does them more than a favor when it comes to their goal.The '99' in her name is the size of her bust, in centimeters as well as the number of gadgets she hides on her body – thus, Carmen 99 – but her birth name is Carul Mendosa. Appearance Carmen 99 is a voluptuous, tall woman with blue hair and amber eyes. She usually wears a red shirt with a black vest and tight fitting trousers with black thigh high boots. She usually dresses in a practical manner, having numerous gadgets on her for quick access. History For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Carmen 99: Series History.'' '''Carmen 99 (real name, Carul Mendosa) is a bright and self-sufficient intelligence agent/mercenary who Van and Wendy encounter in the second episode of the anime, although Van apparently has met her before. The nickname 'Carmen 99', comes both from her bust measurement (99 cm) and the number of hidden accessories she always carries. She is often looking for more ways to earn money. Carmen grew up in the town of Trinolia with her uncle and his daughter, (having lost her parents), both of whom she shared a close friendship with until she left the town. Throughout the series, Carmen frequently leaves Van and Wendy's company to later reunite with them, until she finally joins forces with them at the final stand to save the planet. In the second to the last episode, she infiltrates the Claw's headquarters along with Yukiko, planting bombs along the way. Carmen winds up in a room filled with the flowers that devastated her hometown, where she confronts Fasalina, her nemesis, for the last time. While they fight, Carmen admits to being jealous of Fasalina's directness, freedom and innocent appearance, but declares that she would rather die than become like her. When the Claw dies, Fasalina begs Carmen to kill her. At first, Carmen is more than happy to do so, but when she finds Michael Garret running towards Fasalina, she spares both of them. In the end, she also admits to liking Van very much after he finally remembers her name, though she laughs it off, before flying away. Personality Carul Mendoza, better yet, Carmen 99 is a rather sly and cunning typed character. Always finding a way to twist the jobs into her favor, she ends up getting Wendy and Van wrapped up in quite the mess. However, it isn't always like that. Carmen has some sort of personal attachment to Van himself, so she takes care to make sure what ever job she gives him that he makes it out alive. She does appear to have a large heart and caring personality. She didn't become a jack of all trades and information broker until after her father died. Reluctant to admit that it could have been one of her worst mistakes, she doesn't let it entirely weigh heavy on her shoulders until after she sees her childhood friend upon returning to her home town while seeking out information on the Clawed Man. Carmen, has, admitted a few times that she was in love with Van. However, she didn't admit it right to him until after the journey to find the Clawed Man came to its end. Gallery Carmen 99.jpg Trivia * The "99" in her name is a reference to her bust - 99 cm according to Wendy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists